An End of an Era
by Arreku97
Summary: Is it possible for Kael'thas, to keep his sanity in place after all the hardships have been placed upon his people... Can he overcome adversity, to redeem himself, and take his proper place on the throne? As king, of the Blood Elves. I hope you enjoy reading.
1. Desolation

**I do not own any rights to Warcraft, everything in the story is respectfully owned by Blizzard.**

An End of an Era, Chapter 1 Desolation

It had been a troubling matter to Prince Kael'thas. He was roaming the streets of Dalaran, as he felt he had a pending paranoia filling his heart. He had a feeling something was wrong, he felt...His brethren losing their lives by the masses. It was...Terrible. He felt the emptiness filling his heart as he felt one life after another removed from existence.

Immediately, he chose to act upon this lingering nervousness. He went to investigate. As he arrived in the great halls of the Kirin Tor, he looked for the person he was wishing to speak to. A certain mage who wore red, along with being a truly good friend of his.

He found Rommath, it seemed that he had recently arrived in Dalaran, and his eyes as soon as seeing Kael'thas, alertly sparked. Kael'thas walked infront of Rommath, while Rommath exchanged a bow.

"Your Majesty..." Rommath said, continuing his bow.

"Please," Kael'thas chuckled, "No formalities, Rommath. It's not necessary."

"I've been waiting for your return, a tragic situation is underway at Silvermoon. Assistance is required immediately." Rommath said, with a serious tone in his voice.

"What exactly is the situation?" Kael'thas said, finding out that his past paranoia, indeed were correct.

"The scourge...They are attacking. Slaughtering..." Rommath said, hatred for the scourge dripping from his voice.

Kael narrowed his eyes, he realized how was behind this. "Arthas..." He said quietly.

"My lord?" Rommath questioned.

With a wave of his hand Kael dismissed it, he began to speak up began, "Nevermind, do we have a port of transportation avaiable?"

"Yes my lord, I have talked to some of the other mages here and they gained enough intelligence to have the ability to set up a portal directly to Eversong Woods." Rommath said, standing firm for his prince.

"I see, very good. Let us depart, time is of the essence." Kael'thas said as he began to walk down the halls, with Rommath. He saw the other elves in the building with panic ridden on their faces, they must have been aware of the pending danger that is currently in place at Silvermoon City.

A young elf woman ran up to Kael'thas, a worried look pressed upon her smooth face.

"Prince Kael." She bowed. "Silvermoon City is falling, we need assistance." She said, while her voice was trembling nervously.

"Do not fret. I have heard the situation. Where is the portal?" Kael'thas said still focusing on his gaze on the young elf girl in front of him.

She motioned for him to follow her, "This way, my lord."

Kael'thas and Rommath followed as the whole building seemed shook up, Kael'thas saw a particular blonde haired mage who was conversing with a novice of the Kirin Tor. He would have wished to talk to her, if the situation was not so time restricted. He passed her as they exchanged glances. Kael knew the person she loved was tearing a path of destruction through his city. He despised him...But he knew he didn't have enough power by himself to kill him.

It was frusturating with how many days he was locked up in his studies looking through new ways to make himself truly powerful. He would study it, practice it, and then attempt to use it in real world situations. He was definitely powerful, but Kael felt he was never powerful enough. At least, not enough to defend his people.

Eventually the elf girl stopped as Kael had realized they had made it to their destination.

"Here it is my lord, a portal for Eversong Woods. Please be cautious, the situation...It's...menacing..." The young elf girl said while bowing to her prince.

"Thank you. We will now depart, please tell one of the administrators to calm the public down, it will only create obstacles with a terror filled populace." Kael said, bowing his head to thank the girl.

"I will my lord. Good luck." She stated.

He nodded as his and Rommath carefully stepped through the portal.

As he appeared in Eversong Woods he could immediately smell the stench of death that filled the airs. His brows furrowed, as he looked around him,he found a stable. As he approached the stable however, he realized one of his fears had come true. The stable master had been slaughtered, along with all of the hawkstriders. Kael'thas frowned at the sight, he however prepared himself as he knew there was going to be a much worse situation upon entering Silvermoon City.

"Rommath." Kael said turning to the mage in red.

"Yes my lord?" Rommath said alertly.

"We need to make haste, we must depart on foot." Kael'thas said addressing his magister.

"Yes, of course." Rommath said with a nod.

Kael began to sprint towards Silvermoon, along with Rommath.

"Curses." Kael said, realizing his Kirin Tor robe was restricting his movements. He figured the same unfortunately was happening with Rommath's robe too. However, they kept moving at a rapid pace.

It was a terrible sight to be seen, as Kael was still making his way towards Silvermoon, he saw millions of dead High Elves, scattered everywhere. He felt...He felt the power of the Sunwell beginning to become...tainted.

"Rommath! We need to increase our speed! We need to hurry!" Kael said, realizing what Arthas was planning.

Rommath replied with a nod, but did not have enough breath to reply to his prince.

As Kael and Rommath made it to the entrance to Silvermoon, they saw dead bodies completely covering the entrance bridge. They saw craters produced from acid in multiple areas of the flooring, they saw as the plague and the scourge decayed their natural forest. There was...A huge long gap of decayed land that seem to last throughout the entirety of Eversong Woods.

Kael winced as he saw the land around him...It was nothing like it once was, there flawless beauty previously of Eversong had been replaced with a massive scar plaguing it's appearance.

Kael'thas knew he would have his work cut out for him as he entered Silvermoon, however, he still had not seen worst of what was to come.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I appreciate you reading the full thing, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Familiar Visions

An End of an Era Chapter Two: Familiar Visions.

As Kael and Rommath eventually made their way into Silvermoon City, they were not prepared to what they were about to see...So many people...Dead.

Kael continued to look forward as he saw corpses of his fellow elves, rise up..And begin to walk. Upon seeing this, even though it was challenging because it was familiar villages and faces; he gave Rommath a signal.

"Rommath! The scourge are rising!" Kael said, a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"Indeed lord," Rommath replied, "But they are of our people...Can they-" Rommath was cut off.

"We need to slay them, they are no longer who they once were." Kael said, his voice stern. Rommath nodded to his prince.

Slowly as they were just inside Silvermoon City just by the front gate, the scourge began to surround them. Growls and hisses could be heard from each one of the monsters, causing Kael to wince.

"These were...Once our people.. It's hard to believe." Kael said, as his eyes began to narrow. "I must stay strong" He thought.

He and Rommath began to cup their hands as they both began casting fireballs and pyroblasts upon the scourge. Realizing that ice would not be as near effective. They both also realized it would leave less of a mess, turning their enemies into mere near ashes.

They continued cast fireballs as the realized the scourge were growing in numbers, more and more of them surrounding them.

"Damn!" Rommath cursed, "They are growing! Multiplying!"

Kael held a stern expression still casting, then he realized he would most likely have to test out one of his new spells. The only problem was that it involved blood magic. I highly expensive magic that could take a great deal of time and power to cast. Yet, he knew at this point, there was little to no other choices.

Slowly, he began to gather his hands together, Rommath felt the impending power that was beginning to come and looked over towards Kael.

"My lord, are you sure that's wise?" Rommath asked, presently fighting the scourge.

"It's the only option we have, do you wish to inquire any other suggestions?" Kael'thas said, replying to Rommath.

Rommath's eyes narrowed before he replied, "No...my lord."

Kael continued to gather the power to cast the massive spell, the power absorption was being slowed down by the more and more scourge charging at Kael and Rommath. Rommath looked towards Kael, realizing that he needed no distractions during this challenging predicament. Rommath began to charge forward, as he created a barrier to surround Prince Kael.

"Rommath! Don't throw away your life needlessly!" Kael pressed, still gathering the power.

Rommath looked back, "If I don't cause some distractions, it's obvious that you won't gain the power in time!" Rommath quickly replied, blasting the scourge from left to right.

"Damn it all." Kael cursed lowly, his power almost began to be high enough as his spell was beginning to channel in his hands. He looked forward as he saw Rommath beginning to lose his advantage, the scourge were beginning to gain footing on him. However through it all, he kept his composure and kept blasting the undead around him. He then looked towards Kael to see his progress, however it costed him, as one of the undead had gotten too close. The undead used his sharp claws as it scratched Rommath's shoulder, instantly drawing blood.

Rommath immediately blasted the scourge away after being surprised by his attack, he then looked towards his shoulder, there was blood that was trailing down his robe. He felt the pain began to set in.

"B-bastards...These fiends don't give up." Rommath said, wincing as he placed his hand upon his shoulder. Suddenly Kael spoke up, grabbing Rommath's attention.

"Rommath! Move! I have gained enough power!" Kael'thas shouted sternly.

Rommath looked back quickly, making sure not to make the previous mistake he had just made, as he hastily ran back towards behind the barrier he had created for the prince. Blood dripping from his shoulder all along the way. Rommath watched as the spell began to emerge from Kael's hands.

Suddenly, with all his might, a image began to appear out from Kael's hands, it was made out of flame. As the spectacle began to take shape, Rommath realized what it was. It was a massive flaming phoenix, similar to what Kael's phoenix A'lar looked like. It's wings suddenly began to stretch out, as it began to fly towards the scourge, Rommath watched in awe.

Suddenly the phoenix increased his pace from a calm flight, to a rapid charge. The phoenix went through all of the scourge in front of them, instantly obliterating them to mere ashes, smoke was raising from the decayed scourge's burning flesh. The phoenix's size began to dwindle down slowly the more scourge it had cut through.

Eventually, when it reached the final lines of the scourge, it burnt them quickly, once it had demolished the remaining scourge that were attack Rommath and Kael, it merely vanished into thin air. Both Rommath and Kael let out a sigh of relief, as Kael began to fall to his knees, his immense power drained from such a powerful spell. Rommath immediately came to his head, yet, he was having difficulties from his own injuries as blood continued to run down his right arm.

"My lord, are you alright?" Rommath asked, worried about his prince's currently health.

"Yes I am fine Rommath, I should be asking you that. Your wound, it looks treacherous." He said as he looked up from the ground towards Rommath.

"It's but a simple scratch, I'll be fine. My concern is among you, that spell you had casted...It was...Incredible." Rommath praised.

Kael'thas gave out a light chuckle, "The comical part of that statement, is that I am nearly positive that there are more scourge occupying the rest of the city. And because of that," Kael'thas began to stand up, shakily. "We must make haste."

Rommath tried to object, "I can handle them, you need to rest."

Kael immediately dismissed that thought with a wave of the hand, "If a prince cannot particapate in his battles, what kind of prince is he? Besides, you will need my assistance. These scourge are of no trivial matter."

Reluctantly, Rommath nodded, realizing that he would indeed most likely need Kael's help. They both began to walk down the walkway's of Silvermoon City, taking in the scene of destruction causing by the scourge around them.

"We will press on." Kael said, venturing alongside Rommath through Silvermoon.


End file.
